


Императорский медовый месяц

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  Vorbarran Honeymoon by AJHall </p><p>В императорскую спальню заявился нежданный гость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Императорский медовый месяц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vorbarran Honeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049828) by [AJHall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJHall/pseuds/AJHall). 



Лаиса резко уселась в постели, хватая одеяло и натягивая его до подбородка, и лишь потом - уже запоздало - вспомнила, где в последний раз видела свой пеньюар. Незнакомец, прислонившийся к двери в ее гардеробную, улыбнулся; в выражении его лица каким-то чудесным образом сочеталось чистое эстетическое восхищение и неприкрытое желание, и все без особых мускульных усилий.

Конечно, императрицей Барраяра она успела пробыть всего полтора дня, но она получила тщательные инструкции от леди Элис и была совершенно уверена, что в списке официальных должностей императорского дворца нет ни личного-служителя-для-спальни-императрицы, ни мистера-утеха-для-взора.

И все же...

\- А вы кто? - протянул незнакомец с ровным, смутно бетанским выговором.

"Вот ублюдок! Снял у меня реплику прямо с языка!"

Про такого рода вещи леди Элис ей тоже подробно рассказала. "Вы ни в коем случае не должны показать, что находитесь в затруднительной ситуации. Ни на мгновение. Никакого ошеломления. И тем более растерянности".

Она надменно вскинула голову.

\- Доктор Лаиса Тоскане. Графиня Форбарра. Императрица Барраяра, а также Комарры и Сергияра.

Незнакомец красноречиво выгнул бровь.

\- Что, несколько должностей сразу? Мне нравятся занятые женщины.

Лаиса услышала слабый щелчок и, не поворачивая головы, уже знала, что это только что открылась тщательно замаскированная дверь между ее комнатами и апартаментами Грегора. А этот замок открывали отпечатки ладони только двоих человек, и один, точнее, одна из них была сейчас слишком занята тем, чтобы держать стеганное одеяло на пуху повыше над грудью.

Она услышала за своей спиной сухой смешок и голос, который произнес:

\- Вообще-то, протокол напрямую требует, чтобы вы первым представились Нам.

Незнакомый мужчина повернулся и сверкнул он зубами в широкой улыбке.

\- Капитан Джек Харкнесс. Можете звать меня просто Джеком. Я их тех парней, которые не слишком ценят формальности.

\- А вы можете обращаться ко мне "ваше величество". Я формальности уважаю, - Грегор переступил порог комнаты. - Полагаю, вы понимаете, что стоит мне прикоснуться кончиком пальца к любой из дюжины скрытых здесь тревожных кнопок, и здесь объявится целый взвод отборных и прекрасно тренированных СБшников, пока вы и глазом не успеете моргнуть?

Джек пожал плечами:

\- Знай я, что вы планируете вечеринку, захватил бы с собой пиво и соленые крендельки.

Грегор пояснил тоном, который скорее подходил для любезной беседы:

\- Полагаю, в Империи вы чужак. Наши офицеры по связи с инопланетниками достаточно эффективно оповещают прибывающих гостей о наших наиболее сокровенных и, возможно, старомодных обычаях. Но каким-то образом - случайности неизбежны - гость-другой ухитряется их миновать. - В его голосе послышалась стальная нотка. - Если вам показали запись императорского протокола, то вы, скажем, непременно видели примечательную наглядную реконструкцию судьбы последнего бедняги, которому хватило глупости оскорбить барраярскую императрицу в ее личных покоях. - Он сделал задумчивую паузу. - Не помню, на сколько кусочков его разорвали.

\- Оскорбление? Кто говорит об оскорблении? - Джек улыбнулся еще шире. - Все, что я ей предлагаю - слетать с нею до конца вселенной и обратно и по пути показать ей все чудеса галактики.

А это - даже если леди Элис не упомянула этого особо - было определенно из разряда тех вещей, которые Ее Императорскому Достоинству не предлагают.

Лаиса спустила ноги на пол и, завернувшись в одеяло, в три быстрых шага пересекла комнату и прильнула к груди Грегора. Она слышала, как прямо под ее ухом колотится его сердце. Она подняла голову и посмотрела мужу в глаза, поймав его взгляд. Ее несколько успокоило, что его лицо вновь начало приобретать то затуманенное и влюбленное выражение, к которому она так привыкла за прошедшие два дня.

\- Вообще-то, - промурлыкала она, - чудеса я и так видела. Прямо здесь. Четырежды - или пять раз, а, дорогой? Хотя, конечно, я была не в том состоянии, чтобы вести подсчеты.

Она приподнялась на цыпочки - спасибо маме, что та настояла на уроках балета - и их с Грегором губы встретились. Прошла минута-другая, прежде чем они оторвались друг от друга, и к этому времени Джек уже сидел на краю ее туалетного столика, расслабленно вытянув ноги и с полной сожаления улыбкой на губах.

\- А, понятно. Имперская рулетка, что-то вроде этого. Пять раз подряд в императрицы попадает милая особа, а на шестой - по статистике - императору в жены попадается еще та штучка. Впрочем, он и сам мог бы оказаться безумцем, мертвым, импотентом, стариком за восемьдесят, надираться вдрызг каждую ночь, интересоваться только мальчиками, сбежать за границу, свихнуться в мечтах о мировом господстве, быть младенцем, болеть проказой...

Лаиса против своего желания громко рассмеялась.

\- В вашем списке больше пяти пунктов.

Джек пожал плечами:

\- Так никто не говорит, что император должен ограничиваться одним пунктиком. У Александра, как сейчас считается, их было как минимум три.

\- У Александра? Великого?

Джек подмигнул ей:

\- О, да, хотя не по свидетельству Роксаны. Лично я считаю, что она была уж слишком переборчива. - Он оглядел спальню, изящно украшенную и обставленную старинной мебелью, смерил внимательным взглядом каждую деталь старинных деревянных панелей. - Погодите, вы сказали "Барраяр"? Я уже бывал здесь раньше. Кстати, о безумцах - вы тут не встречали одного типа по имени Юрий?

Лаиса напряглась. Грегор произнес с холодной вежливостью:

\- Вообще-то, это мой двоюродный дед.

\- Это вы так думаете, - улыбка Джека, казалось, жила собственной жизнью; Лаиса наблюдала за ней как завороженная. - И все же, рад, что вы, ребята, его пережили. Вот уж кто был по настоящему несносен. Но его сестра была совершенно потрясающей. Двигалась, как... скажем, вряд ли вы, народ, знакомы с технологией паровых машин конца 19 века? Наверное, нет. Через несколько десятилетий - или пару столетий, самое большее - поршневые двигатели устарели, и самая распространенная сексуальная метафора во вселенной канула в лету вместе с ними. А жаль.

Грегор очень официальным жестом поднял ладонь.

\- А-а. Я понял. Это меняет дело. Любой, гм, друг моей покойной бабушки, разумеется, друг и мне. Мой дом - ваш дом, разумеется, я говорю про его общедоступные помещения.

Возможно, Лаиса была единственной, знающей Грегора достаточно хорошо, чтобы слышать, как под гладкой поверхностью бурлят пузырьки любопытства. Его манера вести себя разительно изменилась - открытая, радушная. Даже вчера, будучи пьян от счастья, он напрягался при мысли о том, что мироздание может подкинуть ему подлянку в самый последний момент. Таким расслабленным, как сейчас, Лаиса его не видела. Не считая одного загадочного случая, когда во дворце объявился Майлз, с двухдневной щетиной, в потрясающей рубашке, которая ему была велика на четыре размера и была сшита четверть века назад, и настоял на том, чтобы вручить им обоим лично совершенно потрясающую штуку джексонианского происхождения, купленную им на Комарре - лава-лампу. Возможно, в сходстве этих двух случаев собака и зарыта. До Лаисы внезапно дошло, почему при дворе на Старой Земле такой важной - и почти неприкосновенной - персоной был королевский шут.

Сам Джек расслабился уже давно.

\- Но даже мне хочется попробовать что-то новенькое. Вроде того, чтобы сыграть роль ветчины в императорском сэндвиче.

Брови Грегора поползли вверх:

\- Вот, на что вы нацелились... Даже если принимать во внимание, э, бабушку? Разве вы - прошу прощения, я знаком только с теорией вопроса - но разве вы не в курсе, что так вы рисуете создать свой собственный временной парадокс?

Незнакомец поразмышлял с минуту, а потом кивнул, принимая справедливость аргумента:

\- В Агентстве Времени в первый же день работы проводят краткий инструктаж, и он гласит: путешествия во времени противопоказаны тому, у кого плохая память на лица, непереносимость инцеста и сексуальная энергия не выше средней.

\- И что же насчет вас?

\- Эй, два из трех не так уж плохо.

Лаиса понятия не имела, что собирался ответить на это Грегор, но прежде, чем он успел произнести хоть слово, из коридора послышались голоса.

\- ... он будет болтаться тут где-нибудь поблизости, скалясь во все зубы и делая кому попало прозрачные сексуальные намеки - и все равно компания Джека не...

Джек повысил голос:

\- Сюда, Доктор! А если туго пойдет, нажми посильнее. Или примени смазку.

Дверь - которой, кстати, смазали петли, подметила Лаиса - распахнулась. В комнату ворвался Майлз Форкосиган с озабоченным выражением на лице, а буквально по пятам за ним - еще один незнакомец, чьи взъерошенные темные волосы и неожиданно обаятельное лицо напомнили Лаисе нечто приятное: новобразильского мод-хорька, которого в детстве они с подружкой совершенно незаконно ухитрилась протащить в интернат, и он жил у них целых полтора семестра.

Грегор вздохнул:

\- Майлз, тебе в принципе незнакомо понятие "медовый месяц в одиночестве, на личной даче в отдаленном Округе"? И вообще, что ты делаешь в спальне моей жены?

Лаиса фыркнула:

\- Перефразируй: "что ты делаешь в принадлежащем моей жене неофициальном отделении Форбарр-Султанского космопорта?"

Майлз ее реплику проигнорировал. В его лице читалось напряжение, настойчивость, и таким полным энергии Лаиса Майлза ни разу не видела, когда он выпалил:

\- Спасаю вас.

\- Нас? Спасаешь? От кого? - голос Грегора был полон скептицизма. - Неужели от этого близнеца-злодея Айвена Форпатрила - гиперсексуального галактического путешественника во времени?

Лаису позабавило, что это определение заставила Джека явно почувствовать себя польщенным. "Этот человек определенно не знаком с Айвеном", цинично прокомментировал внутренний голосок у нее в голове.

Похожий на хорька человек вздохнул:

\- Джек, ты хочешь сказать, что столько времени был здесь и даже коротко не ввел их в суть дела?

Грегор вежливо кашлянул:

\- Полагаю, вы выбрали для этой задачи не того человека. Будь он СБшником, я бы рекомендовал поручить ему обсуждать результаты операций, а не инструктировать агентов перед ними. Каждому по способностям, в конце концов.

И Джек, и тот, второй, которого он назвал Доктором, императора проигнорировали: сейчас они были сосредоточены только друг на друге. Похоже, для них все присутствующие в комнате - включая Грегора - для них были всего лишь свидетелями очередного раунда их вечного спора.

\- Доктор, ты же знаешь обычный сценарий и мою в нем роль. Только у меня намечается что-то вроде флирта - например, едва я успеваю рассказать парочку не самых пристойных анекдотов - как тут же все катится кувырком и заканчивается моей гибелью в руках каких-нибудь враждебных инопланетян. В руках, зубах, лапах, когтях, щупальцах или электродах. Или в тех штуках, которые смахивают на венчик для взбивания яиц, если его обмакнуть в полиуретан.

Доктор нетерпеливо взмахнул в воздухе каким-то устройством с синим огоньком на конце, смахивающим на Аудиторскую печать.

\- И что же?

В голосе Джека прорезалась сталь, точно острый акулий плавник всплыл из моря расплавленного шоколада:

\- То самое. Не столь отдаленное будущее, в котором я вижу картины мученичества, многократно повторяемого на замедленном повторе и кое-где артистически добавленные сцены полунаготы. Вряд ли ты можешь меня винить за то, что хоть раз я захотел получить кое-что лично для себя?

Грегор прочистил горло - так, как он это делал на официальном приеме или на сессии Совета. Это звук было сложно проигнорировать. Визитеры отпрянули друг от друга, словно пара драчливых псов, которых окатили ледяной водой.

\- Спасибо, - добавил он, убедившись, что их внимание целиком сосредоточено на нем. - Итак. Я верно расслышал, вы сказали "враждебных инопланетян"? И это несмотря на то, что во всей нашей Галактике разумной инопланетной жизни не обнаружено?

Доктор с Джеком переглянулись. Доктор слегка помахал пальцами в сторону своего компаньона - "начинай!".

Джек вздохнул:

\- Положение дел только что изменилось.

Тишина за стеной комнаты внезапно показалась гнетущей; и разве, подумала Лаиса, по коридорам не должны уже ходить слуги? Потихоньку наступало утро. В ту же минуту, точно по подсказке, издалека донесся раскат выстрелов, скрежет, металлические голоса, отчаянные крики, а затем вопль, который длился и длился, точно бесконечный, и вдруг вдруг перешел в вой, который не способно было бы издать человеческое горло. И утих.

Дверная ручка начала поворачиваться. Джек, решительно взяв Лаису за плечи, одним рывком задвинул ее себе за спину. Майлз с Доктором развернулись к двери. Грегор, в правой руке у которого волшебным образом материализовался нейробластер, левой тут же хлопнул по тревожной кнопке.

За распахнувшейся дверью обнаружилась симпатичная темнокожая женщина.

\- Быстрей! - махнула она рукой Майлзу с Доктором. - Нижние уровни они уже захватили. Нам необходимо их остановить. Не тратьте время на подыскивание удачной остроты. Если только она нам не поможет. Но в любом случае, поторопитесь.

И она растаяла, а дверь захлопнулась.

Первой, кто обрел дар речи, оказалась Лаиса:

\- А это..?

\- Должно быть, это Марта, - он кивнул в сторону Доктора. - Его спутница. Официальная. Разумеется, это ее боевой псевдоним. Спасает вселенную, в среднем, раз в три недели. И в основном в одиночку. Понятия не имею, как она это делает. По-моему, она вроде хамелеона. Мы тут стоим и пытаемся делать умный вид. а она тем временем... - он развел руками. - Она может оказаться где угодно и слиться с окружением. И вдруг - бабах! Лазерная пушка против воробьев. А потом никто так и не заметит, что именно она сделала.

Майлз выпучил глаза и придушенным шепотом выговорил:

\- О мой бог. Остается только надеяться, что она пока не знакома с моей тетей. Или с моей невестой. А особенно - с моей матерью.

Выстрелы и металлические голоса снаружи делались громче. Лаиса непроизвольно вжалась спиной в резную панель стены. Один голос, громче всех, послышался из коридора прямо за дверью. Лаиса напряглась в ожидании мгновения, когда хрупкая преграда падет под огнем.

Металлический голос изменился - в нем послышалась новая нотка. И Лаиса могла поклясться, что это была нотка неуверенности.

\- ВЫ ЖЕ БЕ-ТАН-КА. ВЫ НЕ-МО...

Внезапно все стихло. Грегор, бледный, но собранный, покосился на Майлза и произнес:

\- Поздно. Похоже, именно это она и сделала.


End file.
